


Choices

by Dokuganryu



Category: Sengoku Basara
Genre: Anal Sex, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Size Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-01
Updated: 2012-07-01
Packaged: 2017-11-08 23:40:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/448840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dokuganryu/pseuds/Dokuganryu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hideyoshi/Hanbei. Written for the kinkmeme on Livejournal~</p>
<p>Having what he wanted was an odd feeling; part of it still felt like a dream he'd wake from in any second. He desired to feel his lord's tongue sliding against his own, but something like that was far too risky, so he settled for littering Hideyoshi's collarbone with small kisses, slowly trailing his tongue across the contours of his pectorals, flicking it over his nipple, amused by how easily it hardened.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Choices

He was feeling rather content at the present moment in time. Why wouldn't he be? He was situated in his favourite location after all, right at his lord's side, watching like a hawk as Hideyoshi decimated the enemy soldiers, joining in occasionally with his whip blade, slicing through the bodies, gleefully watching them fall one by one. 'Come Hanbei, this is over. No point prolonging this battle further.' His lord's voice bellowed across the desolate battlefields, not one single man left alive. Hanbei had made sure of it.

'Of course, Hideyoshi. I shall follow wherever you choose to walk. That is the path I have chosen for myself.' The masked general bowed his head slightly, moving to keep up with his lord as they headed back to Osaka castle. Hanbei had meant every single syllable of his words, knowing that Hideyoshi would never pick up on his true feelings, and he was bound by his sickness anyway. He'd accepted long ago, that no matter how much his chest ached for his lord, he would remain unfulfilled.

Upon returning to his lord's castle, Hanbei has quickly excused himself, rushing to the sanctity of his room in order to relief the pressure in his throat as he fought back his weakness. He never wanted Hideyoshi to see him like this. His violent fit lasted a brief few moments of his time, or to Hanbei, it _wasted_ his time. 'This sickness...Will not get the better of me.' he said to no one but himself, cleaning his palm of the crimson liquid, sitting down at his desk, preparing to work on his nightly strategies.

He turned his head upon hearing his door slide open. He never had visitors at this hour, everyone was usually asleep. A mix of surprise and slight happiness struck him as his lord entered the room, unannounced. 'Hanbei, I need to speak with you' he said, choosing to sit opposite his strategist, who still had a composed look etched onto his features.

'What do you need, Hideyoshi? You should be sleeping now...The hour is late.' Outwardly he appeared calm, but internally his body was an influx of feelings. The burning in his chest had been replaced with the fluttering feeling he tended to get when alone with his lord. 'I am aware of that, but I wanted to see you at work. I know you rarely sleep these days, Hanbei.' The lord placed his large hands on the table, reading through the notes Hanbei had recently made.

He quickly leaned forwards, attempting to take the notes of of his lord, suddenly realising what he'd left out on the desk. 'Do not bother yourself with those Hideyoshi...Really...They mean nothing.' It took him a second to realise his hand was on top of his lords, quickly pulling it back, feeling the burn of embarrassment tinge his cheeks slightly, turning his face away. 'My apologies...'

The larger man saw nothing wrong with what Hanbei had done, though he did have to question his secrecy regarding the papers he still held in his palms. 'Very well...I'll leave them for you to do with as you see fit.' He passed them across the desk, his crimson eyes catching how Hanbei's expression seemed to have lost its cool exterior.

The snowy haired male took the papers containg his medical dosage and tore them up, shoving them under the table before facing his lord once more, hoping his blush had faded slightly. 'Is there anything else I can help you with Hideyoshi?' He asked, resisting the urge to just scream at him his true desires. To him Hideyoshi looked perfect in any situation, be it first thing in the morning or splattered with his foe's blood. To Hanbei it never mattered at all. Right now though, he was sat in a long black kimono, embroidered with the Toyotomi crest, the lanterns in the room casting a certain shadow of elegance across his larger physique.

'You can help me by being honest with me, Hanbei. You think me fool to not notice your symptoms?' The lord stared at him, not angrily in any way, more out of anxiety for how he was going to react to the fact Hideyoshi knew.

The tactician felt the colour drain from his face as Hideyoshi spoke the words he'd never wanted to hear. He _knew._ That notion felt like a punch in the gut, his fist tensing as he tried to match Hideyoshi's gaze with the same stoic expression. 'I do not know what you mean, Hideyoshi.' his voice quavered slightly, a foreign feeling to him.

His expression softened at Hanbei's defiance, knowing he would naturally be acting like this. 'You do. I've noticed the way you cannot tear your gaze from me.' He paused, judging Hanbei's reaction, deciding it was wise to finish his statement. 'I know you want me in a sinful manner, and tonight I came to tell you that if that is your desire, feel free to do as you please for me and with me.'

A strange mix of relief and horror flooded through the masked boy as he listened to his lord. Relief at the revelation he didn't know about his condition, but horror at the knowledge he'd allowed his stupid crush to become noticeable to Hideyoshi. 'H-Hideyoshi...' he stammered slightly, taking a breath to collect himself. 'I mean, Hideyoshi...I cannot fulfil my shameful desire for you. It would be wrong of me.'

Hideyoshi looked as Hanbei seemed to be having a mental argument with himself, waiting for him to finish before putting his hand up to silence him. 'You can if I command you to Hanbei. You have never once not follwed through with one of my orders, and this is no different. You will fulfil whatever desire you have for me, as I am rather taken by the idea of receiving pleasure at your hands, Hanbei.' He gave an uncharacteristic gentle smile.

His lords words were everything he'd wanted to hear for the longest time. Yet the sharp dread filled him once more. He couldn't keep his sickness a secret any longer...Hideyoshi had to know, considering the order he'd been given. 'I-If you wish that Hideyoshi, there is something you need to know...' He was suppressing the desire to completely ravish his lord right now, taking a deep breath as he debated how to phrase this.

'I am ill. That is to say, I have a contagious infection in my lungs...It has been getting worse of late, hence the reason I disappear occasionally. I do not wish you to ever see me like that.' Confessing that felt like a huge weight off his shoulders as much as it felt like signing his own death warrant. His lord would never want him close again, and that thought crushed him.

He narrowed his eyes at Hanbei's words, standing up suddenly. He slowly walked around to sit behind Hanbei, taking his smaller body in a tight grip, being careful not to crush the delicate boy. 'You think that bothers me? You think wrong Hanbei...I care for every part of you, your well being included. I shall see to it the best doctors in Japan make you comfortable.' He breathed in the scent of the smaller boy, enjoying his natural fragrance.

The reaction was something he'd only expected in his wildest dreams. Never had he ever though his lord would be so accepting, let alone give him the physical contact he desired so much. 'Hideyoshi...I...Thank you...' He didn't know what to say really, still numb from the idea he'd been accepted by his lord for his sickly disability. 'Though...it's the reason I cannot allow you to touch me...The infection is spread through fluids...'

The larger male let go of his strategist briefly, only to turn the masked man to face him. 'Hanbei, even if that is the case...We can just be careful. I care about what you desire more than I care for my own health. Japan is as good as mine anyway.' Hideyoshi leaned forwards, kissing the smaller boy's forehead gently. He felt like ice against the Lord's warm lips.

All thought flew out of his head as he felt Hideyoshi's lips touch his forehead, sending a shockwave through his entire body. 'I c-cannot be the cause of your demise. If you were to catch this...This...Weakness from me...It would destroy me...No matter what I want, I cannot allow you to Hideyoshi. Punish me as you see fit for disobeying you.' His words were true, but it wasn't what he desired at all.

The lord pulled back, giving a heavy sigh. It was just like Hanbei to care more for Hideyoshi's dream than his own well being. 'What if I commanded you to pleasure me? I trust you to be careful Hanbei.' He ran his large fingers through Hanbei's white locks, carefully stripping him of his mask, placing it aside.

He felt slightly more exposed without his mask, though he didn't give it a second thought as he looked into Hideyoshi's eyes, realising now he must have desired Hanbei as much as he had desired his lord. 'As you wish Hideyoshi. I shall...Fulfil both of our desires, it seems.' He couldn't stop the slight smile that crept onto his face, leaning forwards to slide his pale fingers inside of Hideyoshi's kimono, peeling it off of his shoulders, letting it fall to pool around his knees.

The lord of Osaka allowed him to do as he liked, quite enjoying the feeling of his smoother fingers dancing over his muscular body, 'Do not stop Hanbei...Your touch is most wanted.' He closed his eyes, relaxing as he leant back against the pillows, letting Hanbei straddle him carefully.

Having what he wanted was an odd feeling; part of it still felt like a dream he'd wake from in any second. He desired to feel his lord's tongue sliding against his own, but something like that was far too risky, so he settled for littering Hideyoshi's collarbone with small kisses, slowly trailing his tongue across the contours of his pectorals, flicking it over his nipple, amused by how easily it hardened.

He laced his large fingers through Hanbei's soft hair, stroking the tips soothingly as he showered his body with affection, almost to the point he was worshipping every little part of it. It was causing a heat to build in Hideyoshi's groin, his length becoming slightly stiffer the lower Hanbei's mouth reached.

Hanbei's heart raced as he noticed the slight bump in the lower area of his lord's kimono, realising he was incredibly aroused by what he was doing. 'Do you wish for me to...Continue?' He asked a little unsure, since he'd never done anything like this before, knowing nobody would be able to satisfy his desire other than Hideyoshi.

'If you want to Hanbei, remember I told you...Do as you desire...' He smiled, like he used to, which was definitely strange for him and Hanbei alike. Slowly, Hanbei opened up his lord's kimono, blushing slightly as the thick inches rose to greet him, leaning his face down to drag his tongue along the tip of it, testing his lord's reaction.

He suppressed a moan as he felt his strategist's tongue against his arousal, lapping along the inches, occasionally taking the head into his mouth, sucking on the sensitive tip. Hanbei flicked his gaze up, pleased with the expression Hideyoshi was making, deciding to grip the base of his hardness, pumping it to encourage more of it's delicious fluids to spill into his mouth.

Though, it was becoming harder to ignore his own throbbing heat, his cock pressing against the fabric of his trousers uncomfortably. He would deal with himself later; it was his lord he needed to tend to now, working his manhood as best he could, moaning as he tried to take more of the large length in.

'Mhhn...You don't have to...keep going...' Hideyoshi groaned, lifting Hanbei's chin to remove the boy from his length, more than a little aroused by the sight of his strategist's mouth covered in his essence. He quickly swiped his tongue over his lips, his violet eyes clouded with lust at finally being able to pleasure his lord in the way he wanted.

'I enjoy giving you pleasure Hideyoshi...It is something that pleases me to no end.' He answered honestly, still trying to ignore his twitching cock. Naturally, his concealed arousal didn't escape Hideyoshi's notice, 'Do you wish me to reciprocate?' He asked, already beginning to pull off Hanbei's trousers, letting a chuckle escape at his rose coloured cheeks.

He remained silent as Hideyoshi stripped him, knowing he was blushing as he was exposed to his lord for the first time. Though he shook his head at his question, 'M-My...' he paused to think of the best way to phrase it, 'fluid...will have the chance of infecting you...But you could...E-Enter me...' the last two words were more so mumbled than anything, embarrassment flooding him once more.

Hideyoshi raised his brow, tilting Hanbei's face to look at him. 'If you have oils, I'd be happy to indulge what you desire Hanbei, so long as you know it will most likely be painful...' He watched as Hanbei mumbled something, kicking his trousers off fully so he was able to stand to fetch some massage oils, placing them next to Hideyoshi before sitting back on his lap.

'I am fully aware this will be uncomfortable...B-But yes...I wish to feel this before my time ends...' he hated to kill the mood, wishing suddenly he'd not said that. However it seemed his lord was more preoccupied with coating a couple of his fingers with the slippery substance, moving for Hanbei to lie down, which he did. 'Then I will fulfil your wish.' His words were spoke with a gentle tone, beginning to slick the oil along Hanbei's rear, looking right into his eyes as he eased a single finger past the tight sphincter.

The strategist gasped as he felt Hideyoshi sheath only one of his fingers inside of him, unsure if he enjoyed the feeling. It felt unusual, but not unpleasant. 'I am fine...Nnh...Please continue, H-Hideyoshi..' Hanbei closed his eyes, focussing on relaxing his muscles as his lord began to gently thrust the finger in and out, curling it to rub along his inner walls, enjoying the sensation of being filled.

'I'm glad I can touch you like this Hanbei...Knowing it is satisfying you.' He shot him a gentle smile, pressing the tip of his second finger into the smaller boy, fully sheathing both of them inside of him, pressing his lips to Hanbei's cheek in a reassuring kiss. 'You're doing well...' He soothed, not in a patronising way by any stretch.

He opened his eyes, searching for Hideyoshi's face, only to find it brushing against his own, turning his face to kiss his lord's cheek, reciprocating the action. 'You feel...M-More amazing than I dreamed...' He mewled a little, rocking his hips a little shamelessly, desperate for his lord to fill him more as his fingers thrust in and out at a faster pace, hitting the spot that drove him to moan louder every time it was pressed.

Hideyoshi was unsure if the smaller boy would be able to take his sizeable length, but since he was requesting it, he didn't wish to disappoint him. 'If you're sure you want me to...Then let me take you to euphoria, Hanbei.' Slowly he drew his fingers out, handing Hanbei the vial of oil, watching with anticipation as the tactician covered his hands in the substance, leaning forward to slick his lord's cock with the scentless liquid, coating every inch.

Silently he laid back, tentatively spreading his legs wider so his lord had more room to work. 'Do not worry Hideyoshi. I shall be fine.' He reminded, relaxing as he braced himself for the length to enter him, his eyes opening nearly immediately as the head breached him, the thick length being sucked into him by his tightness. The white haired boy had to bite his lip to stiffle the cry of discomfort, forcing himself to relax as his lord continued to sheath himself, only stopping when he was completely inside of him.

He'd anticipated the boy to be tight, knowing he was causing him discomfort, even if Hanbei tried to pretend like it was fine. 'Did you want me to pull out, Hanbei?' he asked, stroking the boy's sweat slicked forehead, sighing as he shook his head, mumbling for Hideyoshi to continue his motions. The lord began to pull out, only to push back into him, noticing the movements becoming a little more fluid now, the tightness subsiding as Hanbei relaxed.

'H-Hide...Y-Yoshi...P-Please...Continue...' He reached out to grip his well built lord, holding onto him for dear life as he began to rhythmically thrust into the strategist, his body arching back as he was filled fully each time. The pain was reduced to a dull ache as the pleasure continued to rise as Hideyoshi's pace increased, slamming their hips together in a fit of pure wanton lust.

His violet eyes snapped open, his mouth opening in a silent scream as Hideyoshi took his length into his grip, pumping it quickly in time to his thrusting, causing Hanbei's pleasure to reach it's pinnacle pretty fast, his panting and moaning only increasing in volume as his orgasm hit him hard, his essence covering his own chest and stomach, slivers of it landing on his lord's fingers.

Hanbei's tightening sent him over the edge, Hideyoshi's own orgasm wracking his body with pleasured waves, his fluids spilling inside of the pale boy's rear, the convulsing of Hanbei's lower half seemingly milking his cock of all it was worth.

The scent of sex hung in the air, the room filled with both of them panting and moaning, coming down from their post orgasmic highs. Hanbei's expression told of pure satisfaction, his face scrunching slightly as Hideyoshi slipped out, leaning back completely spent. 'C-Clean your hand...I-It's got my fluids...On it...'

The lord just shook his head, smiling at Hanbei's words. They were typical of him. 'Trust those words to be the first you'd say, Hanbei.' He reached over and took a cloth, ensuring all of it was gone from his fingers, passing the rag over to Hanbei to clean himself off.

The tactician took it gratefully, wiping himself down before looking to his lord. 'Thank you...For everything tonight Hideyoshi. You have given me exactly what I desired...I give you my solemn word that I will make Japan yours and yours alone. That is my final choice.'

Those words were enough for him to pull Hanbei close to him, planting a kiss on top of his head. 'Good. Now sleep. Your illness must drain you terribly.' He stated, stroking the white mess of hair aimlessly. For once in his life Hanbei listened to his lord's advice about sleep, deciding to do just that after Hideyoshi left the room, knowing that night would stay with him forever. Even if he didn't have much longer left on the earth.


End file.
